


Swallow

by Prism0467 (marley_station)



Category: Winterborn
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marley_station/pseuds/Prism0467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion barter-fic for <b>Penbrydd</b> and <b>ANdiLoveCat</b> of <b>Y!Gallery</b> to <a href="http://www.y-gallery.net/view/737203/">this</a>, set in a universe of their creation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ywain Penbrydd (penbrydd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penbrydd/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : Darkling belongs to [ANdiLoveCat](http://www.y-gallery.net/user/andilovecat/). Icefeather belongs to [Penbrydd](http://www.y-gallery.net/user/penbrydd/). The fanfic is mine.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **NOTE: THIS WORK OF FANFICTION WAS ORIGINALLY POSTED TO Y!GALLERY ON 18 NOVEMBER 2010.**

Gravity pulled at Darkling’s cock and balls as he kneeled on the amphitheater’s pristine lawn. The gentle evening breeze was cool against his naked back. The grass abraded his knees and tickled his toes.  
  
He watched as a lithe body perfected by youth prowled toward him like a furless cat, stopping when it was directly in front of him. Darkling’s mouth stretched into a smirk as he admired the way his lover’s long hair fell in a two-toned cascade to the small of his back.   
  
Icefeather was indeed a tempting young man. Especially as he was, down on all fours in the grass, naked and aroused, looking up at Darkling with needy eyes. It was a compelling sight.  
  
The blond bent to run an easy hand over the top of his lover’s head and partway down his smooth fall of hair before pulling his hand back. There were silent moments of hesitation; the sound of breathing becoming slightly labored. Then Icefeather’s tongue darted out to lick his lips before he leaned forward, and dipped his head enough to enclose his lover’s cock in his open mouth.  
  
Darkling’s body stiffened. He sucked a sharp breath through his nose, suppressing the moan at first contact, and ignored the instinct to close his eyes. It was so pleasing to see Icefeather’s cheeks hollow as he worked. Darkling placed his hands on his hips, a subconscious gesture meant to steady himself while his lover’s mouth tugged at his quickly-hardening flesh.  
  
 _Your technique is improving_ , Darkling mused silently as his lover teased the vein along the underside of his cock with a zealous tongue. The resulting sensation had a starburst effect, travelling in all directions throughout the blond’s body. Darkling grunted into it. It would become more challenging to manage the tumult of sensation with every second.  
  
Suction intensified moments before Icefeather moved his mouth off the hard prick and bent lower still, stabbing his tongue at Darkling’s balls. A moan escaped the blond’s throat when the air hit his throbbing, moistened dick. He ran anxious hands through his shoulder-length hair, and shuddered when Icefeather’s hot mouth engulfed his balls.  
  
Darkling hissed and swore. The muscles in his thighs began to tremble. He squeezed his eyes shut, then quickly opened them again when equilibrium began to fail him. Icefeather released his balls and another sucking sound reached the blond’s ears moments before he felt cold, wet fingers pressing into the skin behind his sac.  
  
Darkling rocked on his knees. He knew there was little time left before he was flat on his back on the lawn. Icefeather knew how destabilizing it was for the blond to have fingers in or around his greedy, twitching hole while he was being sucked.  
  
The moment came when Icefeather’s lips surrounded Darkling’s balls again, at the exact second that fingernails began gently scraping the sensitive aisle between them and the tight bloom of his ass. Darkling half-moaned, half-growled as taut sinew finally gave beneath the onslaught of sensation and he began falling back. He used his elbows to support his torso and straightened out his feet as his backside hit the cool earth beneath him, all the while connected to the man in front of him.  
  
Icefeather didn’t miss a beat. To a symphony of Darkling’s panting, he adjusted his position between the blond’s legs and released his sac from between his lips. He swiftly and thoroughly rewet and replaced his fingers, and with a fox’s gleam in his eye, lowered his head to take that throbbing heat into his throat.  
  
Darkling gasped as the sensation hit him with the force of a punch to his gut. He kept his head raised and his eyes open to witness the steady rise and fall of sucking heat along his cock, partially-obscured by hair falling in sexy disarray around his lover’s shoulders. Tongue along vein and the tease of teeth compelled unmitigated noises from the blond’s throat. And when those fingers rubbing against the puckered skin finally penetrated him, Darkling’s head fell back and he howled.  
  
Icefeather’s fingers found his lover’s prostate almost instantly. He teased the gland while he worked to establish a rhythm with his hand and his mouth. He knew Darkling was close when he began frantically humping his fingers. Icefeather stepped up his efforts to stimulate the man beneath him to insanity, sucking harder, bobbing faster, and pumping those fingers in and out of that glorious tightness with precision and purpose. It was such a high to feel the blond’s body clench and hear the ragged intakes of breath between grunts and howls. But the real high would come in mere seconds, when he could swallow the hearty splashes of Darkling’s cum as they flooded his throat.  
  
Darkling growled and his body tightened even more. Icefeather pumped, sucked and bobbed, bracing himself.  
  
And then, with his eyes squeezed shut, his ass clenching tightly around the fingers inside it and his mouth open in an unfettered wail, Darkling’s load was ripped from him. His whole body jerked as hard spurts of his completion met their fate in Icefeather’s throat.  
  
Icefeather indulged himself until he felt Darkling’s physical tension subside. He released the flaccid cock from his mouth, kissing it lightly, and removed his fingers. He sat back on his haunches while admiring the spent, flushed, decadently sexy blond blacked out in the grass.  
  
It was visual confection.  
  
Icefeather spit the residue of Darkling’s cum into the palm of one hand and grasped his twitching erection. He could wait for the blond to come to, but his orgasm would not be subdued another minute.   
  
It was like that with Darkling sometimes.


End file.
